


a sticky situation

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Gemini meets more creatures completely knew to them.





	a sticky situation

“Query, Mage Lynx, why do we continue to enter into dungeons? Why are so many powerful artifacts left abandoned in such places.” Gemini asked, lamphead swinging from side to side.

“It is the fate of mortals, my good construct.” Breanwan replied before Lynx could. “We are short of memory and very diverse. If a nation falls, most people will forget. It is only in songs and legends that history is recorded.” Gemini looked on, a little unsure of if the answer actually helped.

“There is also theory that in the past, magic was more powerful in most realms. It was easier to create powerful magical implements.” Lynx tried to clarify.

“Thank you, Kad---Mage Lynx.” Gemini continued to walk on. Breanwan followed behind them, with Lynx and Gailen bringing up the rear. Ever since they had rescued Breawan, she had stuck to them like glue. She had been very attached to Gemini, amazed at the construct. She took every opportunity to try to look inside and see what ran the Geth. Gemini, for their part, would only reply that the only one who could open them up was Creator Rina. 

They had been in this dungeon for two days already. They had been searching for an Orb of Dragonkind. They had been hired by a Gold Dragon to retrieve this orb so it could be destroyed. It was the Silver Dragon orb. Their employer owed some Silver Dragons a favor, and they had all called it in on this. 

For an artifact of such power, they had yet to come across much resistance. There had only been some fanatical berzerkers and scavenging bandits. At an unmade signal, they all started moving slower, aware of the oppression of the walls and the paranoia of waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

They came around a corner and in front of them was the prize, the Silver Orb. Lynx held out his hand to stop everyone. “Be careful. We need to search this room first. There could be any number of any kind of traps.”

Gemini started looking around the room, unsure of what traps would exist in this low tech world. After looking around the room for nearly an hour, they all had to admit that the room was unguarded. 

“Don’t look an open treasure chest in the mouth.” Gailen placed a hand on Lynx’s cheek. “Just remember not to lean too far in.” They chuckled. Gemini stepped forwards to the pedestal. 

“Mage Lynx, do these orbs all float?” Gemini reached for the orb and everything started to slow down. They felt themself get lifted from the ground. “Mage Lynx, is there any magic to remove gravity?”

“Gemini, that’s no spell! That is a Gelatinous Cube!” Breanwan shouted. Gemini looked around and realized it was in a translucent semi-solid liquid. They could feel acid slowly starting to eat at their chassis. Manipulating their omni-tool with one hand, Gemini shot a concussive round inside of the Cube. The resulting tremors did not free Gemini, they only confused their senses. 

Lynx rolled his eyes and summoned rows of shar daggers, all spinning in different directions. Gailen summoned fire onto each of them. Once the small whirling flame blades were ready, Lynx sent them into the Cube. After about ten seconds, the cube lost all cohesion and melted into a puddle of slightly acidic liquid. 

Gemini landed hard, still holding the silver dragon orb. “Query, what was that?”

“That was a sentient cube of gelatin.” Gailen said. 

“This explains a lot about Officer Kadimus...Is there anything more we should do?” Gemini looked at their scarred and pitted body. “I am in need of repairs.”


End file.
